


Coffee Prince

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of TaeTen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Don't expect too much bcs it's mostly yukten, Fluff, LuTen, M/M, a bit of johnten, yukten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten is just a simple barista in a coffee shop but then met a senior student, Lucas. A simple love story with a secret that lies beneath it.





	1. Sushi

A man clad with gray cotton weatshirt and black sweatpants exited the beige door of the coffee shop, his backpack worn and a cap on his head. His shift ended so he's going back to his apartment since he got no other plans for the evening. It was cold outside, cool breeze of wind kisses his fair skin which makes him shiver.   
  
  
"I should've brought my coat with me," he muttered to himself with a sigh. He hugged his petite body, momentarily rubbing his palms for heat.   
  
  
He was so focused with warming up himself that he didn't notice a japanese fitz lying on his way, accidentally stepping into it's short tail. The dog made a pained sound, making the man finally recognize its presence.  
  
  
He gasped as he realized what he have done and quickly kneeled to reach for the poor animal. He picked it up, caressing its white fur gently to calm it down. "I'm sorry, baby. Please don't cry already," he whispered to the dog as if it will understand him.   
  
  
Rushed steps came toward him til he saw a tall handsome brunette man sit in front of him, eyes fixed on the japanese fitz in his arms. "What happened to Sushi?," the stranger asked in a very deep voice, it almost scared him.  
  
  
He smiled innocently, biting his lips and rubbing his nape. "I wasn't looking I think I.. stepped on its tail? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him," he apologized in panic.   
  
  
The man gently pulled the dog away from his grip and hugged it, the animal barked at the presence of his owner. "It's fine. I guess he's not that hurt. Although, thank you for finding him. He suddenly ran away from me and I've been looking for him since a while ago. Sorry for the disturbance!" The brunette stood up then extended a hand as a help.  
  
  
He hesitantly reached for it and got back on his feet. Without letting go, he cleared his throat and introduced himself. "I'm Ten, by the way. Is Sushi his name?," he asked pertaining to the dog. "He's cute so take care of him."  
  
  
The taller smiled at him and Ten forced himself not to gawk. The former was undeniably attractive. "And I'm Lucas. Nice meeting you, Ten," he replied, shaking their hands and letting go afterwards.   
  
  
Not knowing what to say, Ten decided to end the small talk. He had to go home anyway, not to mention that he's already hungry. "Nice meeting you too, Lucas. See you around!"  
  
  
The shorter male turned around and continued his way back home when someone suddenly pulled his wrist, gripping on it on a not too tight manner. He was surprised to see who it was.. Lucas.  
  
  
ㅡ  
  
  
Lucas blinked as the other man walked away from him, he watched every step the man took. Even with just simply walking, the shorter was still so graceful for him. He was only looking for Sushi but then found an adorable yet gorgeous man on his way, and he was more than thankful. As he got out on the trance he was in, he shook his head and ran after Ten with Sushi still on his arms.   
  
  
"Wait!," he muttered, panting. The way Ten spinned to look at him felt like he's in a slow motion drama. The other gave him some confused looks and he can only stop himself from squealing because of too much cuteness he is witnessing. "I just wanted to ask.. will you go out with me?"  
  
  
Ten's eyes widened in shock and Lucas realized what he just said. He felt his face burn slowly and all his confidence felt like being seeped away from his body. "I-I mean.. l-like.. eat with m-me.. outside? Like.. right n-now?," he wanted to slap himself because of too much stammering. He saw the other gazing at him with suspicious questioning eyes so he heaved a deep sigh to calm himself. "Just to thank you for finding Sushi. Nothing more."  
  
  
Lucas' heart was beating frantically inside his chest and he can't understand why the hell is he nervous over asking someone to eat with him. He was popular in their university, girls chase and admire him, but here he is, feeling like a kid when the man in front of him is much smaller than he was.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two, only the sound of rushing cars on the roads can be heard, the buzzing of people's conversation around them. And there he heard the other's soft voice.  
  
  
"Okay," Ten said after a while, pearl while teeth flashing as he smiled widely, his eyes crinkling into crescents. Lucas then knew that he was in a big trouble. A big big trouble.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas makes a surprise visit on Ten's work.

The sweet aroma of coffee filled his nose as he stepped in the small coffee shop. Soft ringing of bells were heard as he opened the wooden door and he smiled widely, feeling the familiarity of the place. Neo Café has been his second home now for two years, he is a junior barista and if he works harder, he might get the promotion he is rooting for.  
  
  
Ten cheerfully greeted the senior barista named Lee Taeyong who was currently wiping the black tables. "Good morning, hyung. Aren't you too early?"  
  
  
The older looked up to see his junior and smiled a bit. "Set my alarm clock at an earlier time to here I am. You know that I'm a light sleeper so..," he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
  
The younger nodded and proceeded to the staff room. Ten laid his bag on the cabinet and wore his velvety brown apron, shoving his hair backwards and looked at his reflection on the mirror. Satisfied, he winked and laughed at himself. He eyed the wall clock just above him  and saw that it's already time so he stormed to his position.  
  
  
Ten was only sanitizing his hands with alcohol when the chimes rang and he automatically looked at the newcomer. "Good morning, sㅡ," his words died off as he saw who it was. "L-Lucas..?"  
  
  
A tall man wearing a normal school uniform entered the café, a big smile plastered on his face as he saw the small barista. "Ten hyung!," he yelled, waving his hand.  
  
  
Ten blinked in surprise, couldn't believe what he is seeing. "What are you doing here?," were the words that slipped on his mouth. He didn't expect that the student would actually visit him in his work. True that Lucas treated him ramyeon last night but they didn't talk much since both were shy to say things. But Ten remembered telling the younger that he was working in the Neo Café.   
  
  
Lucas' cheeks slowly burned as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhm.. to order coffee?," he said as an excuse even if he knows that his motive is already obvious. The taller just wanted to facepalm with his actions.  
  
  
The barista felt ashamed as he heard the student's words, he actually thought that the latter was there for him. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Your order, sir?"  
  
  
Lucas didn't know what to choose, he wasn't much of a coffee man. If not for Ten, he wouldn't even visit the shop. "Can I have your.. bestseller perhaps?" He bit his lip because he can feel it shaking. His mind was in a haywire, he can feel himself staring at the barista but he can't look away. Ten was so beautiful for his own good.  
  
  
Ten tapped some buttons on the small screen in front of him before preparing the taller's order. His movements were all precise, trained with the years of his experience. Just moments later, he was handing Lucas a regular-sized plastic container of Iced Hazelnut Macchiatto. "Here's your order, sir! Enjoy!"  
  
  
The student received his order and placed his payment on the counter with shaky hands. He wasn't like this the previous night but now he's all acting uneasy in Ten's presence and he surely hated it. "T-thank you!"  
  
  
Taeyong suddenly butted in, ruining the little moment of the two which disappointed Lucas so much. "Hey, Ten. Can you help me lift these up?," he asked as he approached his junior. He even held the younger's hand without knowing that someone's watching him with hawk eyes.  
  
  
Ten nodded and smiled, "Sure, hyung!" He then turned to Lucas who was still standing across the counter, eyes fixed on the laced hands in front of him. "Come again, sir!"  
  
  
The brunette felt like he was being dismissed so he had no other choice but exit the scene. He took a sip on his drink and was surprised but its good taste. Fancy coffees could be great too, he thought. But it would be greater if he had some more bit time to talk with Ten.   
  
  
The junior barista only watched as Lucas walked away and finally out of the shop. He suddenly heard Taeyong beside him asking, "You know him?"  
  


Ten shrugged like the question was irrelevant. "A new friend, I guess? I only met him last night because I ran to his dog and he treated me for dinner," he explained in a flat tone, hiding his dismay because the brunette had to go that quick.  
  
  
He eyed the closed door before helping Taeyong with his work, silently hoping that Lucas would come again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's ship YukTen!


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any feedbacks?

The silent buzz of people conversing on their café filled the junior barista's ears as he continued accomodating their increasing customers. It was such a busy day, not that he was complaining, he was actually happy that their shop is gaining more popularity through the years.  
  
  
Even so, Ten feel quite incomplete, like something's missing and he just can't understand why. He actually had a hypothesis but he doesn't want to admit it. Lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of chimes ringing and didn't see a familiar man come in.  
  
  
"Good noon, sir! What's your ordeㅡ," he wasn't able to continue his sentence when he saw the face of the man whom he haven't seen for three days. He felt his heart skipped a beat just by seeing him and he felt ashamed of how fast he developed a crush towards the other.  
  
  
Lucas was wet with his sweat still rolling down his forehead and cheeks, lips open as he tried to steady his breathing. "H-hyung," the brunette managed to voice out along with his pants.  
  
  
Ten eyed him with a confused expression, wondering if a dog was chasing the younger that's why he came running. "What happened to you?," he asked, worry evident in his tone.  
  
  
The student bit his lip before answering. "Well, this is the only chance I have between my hell of a hectic schedule. I.. actually escaped from my groupmates. They wouldn't let me go out of school even in our breaks. I can't visit the shop early because I tend to get late since I wake up late every morning. And they walk me home to be sure I don't go anywhere. I haven't seen you for three days already!," he ranted in a low voice, not wanting to be heard by the other customers. He was so frustrated by how strict his classmates are, they're not even his parents.   
  
  
The junior barista was stunned with what he heard, so that's why Lucas didn't visit him for long three days. He thought the latter doesn't want to see him anymore or that maybe he wasn't interested in him at all. Worry and uneasiness filled his body recently but now all he can feel is relief. "Y-you shouldn't have done that. They must be looking for you now..," he commented even if he's more than happy with the effort Lucas exerted just for him.  
  
  
Lucas surprisingly gazed directly at Ten's brown orbs, sincerity radiating upon the stare. "But I missed you. I want to see you. I wouldn't even care if I'm gonna be scolded when I get back, what's important is that you're here.. in front of me," he said, flashing a genuine smile.   
  
  
Ten felt his cheeks upon hearing the other's words, he didn't expect any of that. The student was obviously spouting only the truth and that made his heart somersaulter inside his chest. "T-that's too much, L-Lucas.. B-but..," Ten sighed, returning the intense stare he was given. "Thank you, really. For thinking about me."  
  
  
"Hey! What's taking so long?!," a customer behind Lucas grunted impatiently, breaking the moment of the two. He had his forehead creased, already angry for waiting so long.   
  
  
The student stomped his feet in annoyance. How dare the man disturb them? He heaved a deep sigh to calm himself down, he can't make a scene in here. "I'll see you later, okay? I promise." He reached for Ten's hand across the counter and squeezed it.  
  
  
Ten can only smile so wide, eyes twinkling in delight. "Of course. I'll be waiting."


	4. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Lucas finally hang out together.

"Going somewhere?," Taeyong asked his junior barista as he saw him on the staff room, folding his brown apron. He was like, almost beside Ten earlier and he heard everything about his conversation with Lucas. He was so ready to scold the latter for disturbing his colleague's work but the younger's sincerity with his words struck him.  
  
  
Ten nodded and smiled, turning to his senior. "Yes. Yuta-kun will be here in a few for his shift so I guess I'm free?," he replied, fishing his spare black shirt from his backpack. He then turned away again, back facing Taeyong, as he removed his sweaty shirt and wore the clean one. "How about you? Going overtime?"  
  
  
The older couldn't help himself but stare at the other's movements. He shook his head to eliminate the incoming thoughts and cleared his throat. "Maybe? Are you gonna meet that.. Lucas?," he asked again, somehow against with the plan.   
  
  
Putting his cap on, the younger wore his bag and he was ready to go. "Yes. He told me earlier that he's going to meet me!," he answered happily, excitement lacing his voice.   
  
  
"Are you sure about that? How can you assure that it's safe to hang out with them? You only met him few days ago!," he disapproved grudgingly, his arms crossed on his chest like he's scolding a kid.  
  
  
Ten's lips slowly formed a pout, biting his lip as his senior's words hit him. "I'm aware of that.. but he seems nice. I don't think he'll do something with me? We're.. friends," he didn't what excuse to say and it sounded like it's himself that he was convincing.   
  
  
The older brushed his silver hair in dismay, he can't stop Ten since he doesn't have the rights. And what reason could he give? They weren't valid enough. "Fine then. Just be safe, okay? Text me if anything bad happens."  
  
  
The Thai chuckled, touched with his hyung's concern. "I will. Don't worry too much, you look older than you are," he teased, poking the other's right cheek.   
  
  
As Taeyong was about to speak, the café's door opened and they both heard the ringing of chimes, instantly making them look at the direction. There on his plain white v-neck shirt and school black slacks was Lucas. He was standing against the door with his eyes roaming around the place, obviously looking for Ten.   
  
  
Ten tapped his senior's shoulder before going out, greeting Lucas with his bright smile. "Hey there!" He crossed their distance in no time and now they were face to face.  
  
  
The student couldn't hide his happiness as he finally get to hang out with Ten. He ruffled the smaller's hair and was surprised with how soft it was. "Hello, hyung. Did I make you wait?"  
  
  
The Thai shook his head. "No. Just in time, actually. Let's go?"   
  
  
ㅡ  
  
  
Side by side, they walked in the nearby park with their arms bumping because of their proximity. Neither of the two minded, anyway, both focused in their small moment.  
  
  
Children were running and playing around them, moms scolding the kids, and different stalls are seen on the said place. Ten lead them under the shade of a huge old tree, his favorite spot. There he sat in an Indian seat position, back resting against the wide trunk. Lucas copied his actions and sat closely to him.  
  
  
"It's fun watching kids play," Ten commented after a few moments of silence. His eyes were gazing at a bunch of youngsters who were enjoying the swings and slide. He chuckled as he saw a child stumble on his feet.  
  
  
Lucas was amused with how fascinated is Ten, he can't help but stare at the latter instead of the view in front of him. When the barista turned to look at him, he quickly averted his gaze to the kids. "Yeah, reminds me so much of my childhood."  
  
  
The older flashed a bitter smile, mind flooded with memories. "I envy them, you know? I haven't had so many friends back then. I usually tend to be bullied by others, I don't know why," he said in flat tone.  
  
  
Lucas was shocked, didn't know why would Ten be bullied when he's such a fluffball. "That must suck.. you mean, you never had anyone to play with? Even a single one?," he asked, feeling bad at the other.  
  


Ten's face suddenly brightened up and the younger was surprised with how fast the former changes his emotions and expressions. "Nah, there's this one kid who approached me then. He protected me from those bad kids and we played alot! I actually thought before that I finally found my bestfriend."  
  
  
"Where is he now?," he asked, suddenly curious.  His eyes not leaving Ten's face even if the other's focus is lost.  
  
  
The Thai shrugged. "I don't know? He left without warning one day. That broke my heart, to be honest. I depended on him too much, it feels like I lost my other half. Maybe he gone tired because my bullies tend to pick on him instead of me. He get into fights and end up with bruises. I can't blame him if that's the case."  
  
  
"Maybe he got another reason? What if he didn't want to leave you but was forced? We can't tell, hyung," Lucas commented, pulling Ten's head closer so the latter could lean into his shoulder. "Would you want to meet him again if you were given a chance?"  
  
  
Ten blinked, not expecting such question. He stayed silent for a while before speaking. "I would love to. He's still my friend, after all. He must be happy now wherever he is. He's a ball if sunshine, you know."  
  
  
The younger chuckled. "He must be really really happy right now. Enough of talking about him, you're with me so we should talk about ourselves! I wanna know you more, hyung," he whined, taking the chance to circle one arm around Ten's waist.  
  
  
The Thai felt the gesture but decided not to mention it. "Well then, ready your ears for alot of stories! But before that, I'm craving for ice cream," his fingers pointing at an ice cream stall, lips formed into a cute pout.  
  
  
"Let's buy some? My treat!," the taller suggested, hesitantly standing up and letting go of Ten. He then extended a hand to help the latter get on his feet.  
  
  
Ten happily took it and stood up, brushing of the dirt from his pants. "Shouldn't I be the one treating you? I'm the older one," he disagreed yet his eyes were twinkling.  
  
  
"I don't mind, hyung. Anything for you."


	5. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten invited Lucas for a movie night and what happens next was beyond what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer chapter ahead.

 

"Here we go," Ten announced as they reached a small bungalow painted in black and white. He unlocked the steel gate and made way for the tall student, Lucas.

 

Lucas roamed his eyes around the small yet flowery garden. The wind is blowing nicely so he can smell the sweet fragrance of the place as they walked to the smaller's house. There was a wooden bench on the side surrounded by azaleas and tulips, it's so pretty for his eyes to see. "It's beautiful, hyung. I didn't know you like flowers."

 

The Thai gave the younger a warm dreamy smile as he opened the brown door and let him in. "I learned to love them. You remember my childhood friend? He loves flowers so as a way to have his presence with me, I made a graden for myself. I have one on my hometown too."

 

The taller gasped with Ten's words, his eyes blinked in surprised as he stood frozen on the doorway. The ravenette looked at him questioningly so he shook his head gently. "N-nothing. That was so sweet of you. Your friend would surely like it."

 

Ten shrugged dismissively. Lucas noticed how quick his emotions change when talking about the certain lad. "Maybe. I don't even know where he is. No letters and anything. Who knows, he might not remember me since it was ages ago."

 

The student frowned as he clearly heard the pain and bitterness on the other's voice. He sat quietly on the couch while Ten headed to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. The ravenette saw him on that position as he came back with two cans of soda and chips. "What if he never forgot about you, hyung?," he said out of the blue.

 

Ten's lips formed a slight smile, eyes focused on the blaring television he just switched on. "That's great, I guess? Still, he never contacted me. Let's not talk about him, Lucas. We're here for a movie night!," he said as an excuse yet the excitement was still heard on his voice.

 

Lucas sighed inwardly, standing up to check the older's CD rack. His eyes sparkled as one title caught his attention, he quickly get it and prepared the player. Ten was just watching him from the back, legs crossed on the couch.

 

After weeks of Lucas visiting him every morning in the Neo Café, times that they hang out on places they both wanna check out, Ten decided to ask the younger for movie night in his own home. They was no harm to it even with Taeyong's constant warnings on him. Lucas was nice, a ball of energy and he can keep up with him well. It was a Friday and good thing, the student got no Saturday classes so he can spend the night over.

 

Creepy music filled the living room as darkness surrounded them when Lucas decided to turn off the lights before sitting beside him. His eyes widened when he realized what the student picked. "R-really, Lucas? C-coming soon..?"

 

"Yes, hyung. It's one of my favorites! Why? Are you probably scared?," he asked in a teasing tone as he poked the other's fluffy cheeks. He purposely played a horror movie because he wants to see how would the other react. Fright reflects on Ten's expressive eyes and right there and then, Lucas knew he's going to enjoy this evening.

 

Ten gulped loudly, mentally cursing his friend Doyoung for giving that disc to him. He bit his bottom lip, eyes switching from the television to Lucas. "Of course not! It's just a movie, it's not real so why would I be scared?!" He tried to conceal how nervous he is and knew to himself that he miserably failed.

 

He ate all of his words later on as he can't help but scream everytime the ghost appears on screen. It was horrendous and it felt so real in his eyes, the loud background music wasn't helping to ease his misery. He grabbed Lucas' arm and lowered himself on the couch, hiding his face behind the latter's back for he knew something's coming again. It was the elevator scene and even if he watched this movie before, he still scream over it. Why is he even born coward?!

 

Lucas silently snaked his arm around Ten's waist, pulling him closer to his side. He can feel the latter tremble and shiver in fear so he became guilty for what he have done. "Hyung, we can stop it if you can't take it," he gently spoke, rubbing circles on the other's back to calm him down.

 

Ten held his pride over and shook his head. "N-no. You wanted to watch this so we're going to end it, okay? Don't mind me," he replied, thanking his own self for not stammering. He let out a defeaning yell as Shomba, the ghost, appeared on the elevator. He unconsciously hugged Lucas tight because of the scene, burying his face on the other's broad chest. "I take it back. Turn it off, please!"

 

The younger quickly complied and he didn't know if it was a good idea because now they are totally in the dark while Ten still huggled on him. He heard the latter heave a sigh of relief and that made him smile. "It's gone, hyung. Calm down," he whispered in a soft tone as he tapped the other's shoulder.

 

The Thai only hummed in response, his grip tightening more as he loved the warmth radiating from Lucas' body which weirdly makes his nerves calm down. "I hate you now. How could you choose a horror movie?! I feel like dying," he mumbled, slapping the other's arm as if to prove his fake annoyance.

 

"But you said it was fine! That it wasn't real anyway!," the brunette exclaimed to defend himself. "Don't blame me, hyung. You didn't stop me!," he continued when he received a pointed look. As much as he tried, a soft chukle was heard from him and that escalated into laughter. He's definitely enjoying each reaction that Ten gave out throughout the movie.

 

Ten pulled away and started hitting the brunette's chest. "Stop laughing at me, Lucas! Shut up!," he whined, feeling himself blush in embarrassment. Was it his fault if he was scared?!

 

Even with all the hitting, the younger didn't stop cackling. Instead he caught Ten's both hands and pinned him on the couch's armrest, leaning closer to him with a smug smile. His laughter died down but his hyung was still glaring at him. "I'm sorry, okay. You were just really cute earlier. I couldn't stop myself," he explained, releasing Ten's one hand to caress his cheek.

 

The ravenette hitched his breath with Lucas' action, the latter's cold fingers felt like ice piercing on his skin. He realized how close they were, faces only inches away from each other. Caramel orbs met ebony ones and they shared an intense gaze, like they were entranced in a spell, not minding the surroundings for they have their own world.

 

Lucas was drowning on the moment, feeling himself lost in the deepness of Ten's black eyes. He was falling hard and he knew he can't go back. Ten smelled a mix of coffee and vanilla, and he didn't know why it intoxicated him. He was leaning closer and closer to the older, his attention swiftly caught by the Thai's parted plump lips. He felt his heart beat frantically inside his chest, it was so loud he can't even hear anything. Should he do it? "H-hyung.."

 

Ten was shocked and felt really nervous as Lucas' face gets closer to his. The latter's warm minty breathe kissed his face and the proximity was driving him crazy. He can see passion on the other's eyes, longing, adoration and he didn't know how to react. Does he want this? Is he ready for this? "L-Lucas..."

 

In a split second, Lucas closed the small distance between them and gently covered Ten's lips with his as he closed his eyes. It seem like sparks started to rush over his body when he felt how warm and soft Ten's lips were, and they tasted so sweet that he became lost in the moment.

 

He had always wanted to do this. All those weeks he prevented himself because he thought Ten would be offended and he might scare him away. They were always so close, the Thai never denied the skinship they were having. Ten was too beautiful for his own good and not kissing him took alot of control for the younger especially when he had the opportunity most of the time.

 

The barista was beyond shocked, eyes widening as Lucas kissed him softly. He didn't know how to respond for it was his freaking first kiss! He was left frozen on his place, feeling the moist yet sweet lips of the younger. His being felt so alive within him, he can even hear fireworks on his mind like it was celebrating. He was about to move his when Lucas pulled away.

 

The student slowly went back to his sitting position, surprised with his own action. His fingers unconsciously touched his lips as if to check if everything that happened was real. His eyes caught Ten's small frame who was still stunned, laying on the couch with his face flushed. "H-hyung.. I- I.. Oh my God!"

 

Ten sat up quickly as he regained his composure, clearing his throat to revive his ego. He stayed silent for a while but he was not angry at all, he was actually contemplating why the hell is he not mad right now when the person in front of him just stole his first kiss. Does this mean that he liked it?! "W-why did you do.. that?," he voiced out in a low voice.

 

Lucas grabbed the older's palms and squeezed them. "I.. I d-didn't mean t-to! I mean, I always wanted to do that but I didn't mean to kiss you all of a sudden and without your permission! I don't know if I should say sorry because I'm not sorry at all since I surely liked it!"

 

Ten couldn't absorb all of what's happening. Weren't they just here to watch a movie? Why are they suddenly trapped in this situation? And did he heard him right? Lucas had wanted to kiss him all these time? Many thoughts swarmed on his mind and it was making his head ache. 'What am I gonna do?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? And follow me on twt @fieryrie


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Ten finally admits what they feel for each other.

The silence of the night surrounded the two males as they sat quietly on the couch, not facing each other. Lucas was fidgeting on his seat for the smaller still hadn't said a thing about what happened earlier. He knew that he should've stopped himself but he couldn't, the urge within him was strong and Ten didn't stop him! Was it just because of the shock? Did the latter actually dislike it? Was he wrong to think that maybe he got a chance from the older?  
  
  
"L-Lucas..," Ten called him with voice filled with worry and hesitation. He slowly looked up to meet the younger's glassy eyes and his heart almost broke with the pained expression he saw. He felt his own hands extend to caress Lucas cheeks gently. "H-hey, it's fine. I'm not mad, okay? I was just really surprised."  
  
  
The student smiled faintly, catching Ten's right hand to squeeze it lightly. "You don't have to tell me that it's okay when it's not, hyung. I know I crossed the line which was totally wrong for me to do. You've always been kind to me and this is what I repay you. I'm really sorry."  
  
  
Ten pinched the other's cheek and chuckled softly. "C'mon, we don't need to be dramatic here. To tell you, I actually.. liked it too," he confessed, the last three words almost in a whisper. It was cold but his face was heating up making it all crimson red.   
  
  
Lucas' eyes almost rivaled an owl's upon hearing the ravenette's words. It was far from what he expected, his mind was already playing different series of rejection but here's Ten, washing all of those worries away. "Does that mean that you like me too, hyung?"  
  
  
If his face could get any redder, it already did. Ten wasn't a man of confrontation, he was afraid of them. He was never good with expressing himself, he was not good with putting up with words, and this conversation was definitely making him nervous. "What do you mean like you too? You like me?" He knew it was stupid to ask that but he couldn't think properly at all.  
  
  
"Of course, hyung! Why would I even kiss you if I don't?! I really don't understand if you're just dense or what," Lucas replied exasperatedly then sighed, meeting Ten's ebony orbs. "I like you, hyung. So much. Don't tell me to stop whatever I feel right now because I won't," and there he admitted his feelings. The student didn't know where he got the courage but there's no turning back. It's now or never.  
  
  
Ten was frozen for a moment. How could it happen that this younger boy was much more braver than him? Maybe he should stop being a coward now and just fight head on. "I'm not asking you to do that, Lucas. Because you see..," he paused to exhale deeply and gaze directly to the caramel orbs in front of him. "I like you too. This is not out of pity or because you like me, I really like you."   
  
  
The brunette's breath hitched, he couldn't believe his ears. He heard that right, didn't he? He was not hallucinating, was he? He even unconsciously slapped his face just to check if he wasn't dreaming. "REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!," he exclaimed in pure excitement and surprise. He couldn't believe it!  
  
  
Ten only laughed with the other's reaction, amused. He nodded then flashed a sweet smile. "I'm serious, Lucas. I can repeat it again and again just for you to believe me. I like you. I like you. I likeㅡ"  
  
  
He was not able to continue his mantra when a pair of soft lips clashed into his own, successfully silencing him with a chaste kiss. The younger only winked at Ten after he pulled away, a smirk playing across his lips. "Okay, I believe you now."  
  
  
"You sneaky thing!," the ravenette playfully pounced on Lucas' chest making the latter burst out a loud laughter.   
  
  
The younger only cupped the other's pale face and leaned closer enough for their foreheads to touch. "You're really cute, hyung. Your expressions, your actions.. everything about you is freakin adorable!"  
  


Ten was about to pout but realized how close their faces are so he just pursed his lips. "I'm not adorable, Lucas. That adjective is just for boys. A man doesn't appreciate being called cute," he complained, feigning annoyance. He even crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
  
The brunette only snorted at the older's words, blowing his bangs off his face before facing the latter again. His lips formed a loving smile, eyes staring at the other's. "Right. You're not. Because you're beautiful, hyung. Very beautiful."  
  
  
The Thai felt his heart skipped a beat with the compliment, Lucas' eyes showed how sincere he is with his words that Ten found himself speechless for a moment. "You'll be the death of me."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy ;-;


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten's childhood friend suddenly shows himself.

It was a bright and happy day. Weeks had already passed and Ten's life just kept getting better. After their confession, he and Lucas had been more closer and sweeter even though they still don't have a label. He was only waiting for the other to ask. He was more than willing to say 'yes'.  
  
Ten was busy wiping the tables when the café's chimes rang and his head automatically turned to see whoever was it. He was greeted by a tall man with a well-built body, almost like Lucas' but this one has jet black hair and definitely isn't a student.   
  
  
He straightened himself and smiled widely. "Good afternoon, sir!," he cheerfully exclaimed as he wiped his hands against his brown apron before making his way to the counter. "What would be your order?"  
  
  
Taeyong left earlier on his lunch break and the junior barista remembered him saying that Yuta would cover his shift for him. Still, the latter hasn't come and Ten was thankful that only few customers visit the shop else, he'll be doomed. The man in front of him didn't reply instead, he was looking at the smaller with curious eyes.  
  
  
"Ten?," he called his name with a voice laced with sadness and.. longing? "It's really you!," the stranger suddenly grabbed his hands and puts them closer in his chest.   
  
  
The barista blinked in surprise and confusion. The man in front of him wasn't familiar at all. He quickly pulled his hands away and stepped back. "W-who are you? Do you know me?" He wasn't stupid enough to ask the taller where he'd get his name because he already had a nametag on his shirt.   
  
  
"I'm Yukhei! Don't you remember? Your childhood friend!?," the man beamed, his index finger pointing at his chest. He had a wide smile on his face now, eyes twinkling in delight.  
  
  
Ten eyed the taller carefully as if examining his features. He remembered Yukhei as a small kid. Did puberty hit him so much he is now this tall? He got brown hair back then, or did he dyed it now? He's confused. "You're.. Y-Yukhei? H-how come? And.. how d-did you find.. me?" He stammered for he was in state of shock. He couldn't believe it. It has been 13 years or more.   
  
  
The taller pursed his lips, loudly stomping his feet on the floor. "I went back to Thailand to look for you but you weren't there! Til I saw your mom and she told me that you came to Seoul. I badly wanted to see you again so I decided to come here. I missed you so much!"  
  
  
The barista shook his head, massaging his temples to clear his hazy mind. Should he believe this man? He admits that he's happy to meet his childhood friend again but why does it feel like something's off? He was exhaled deeply before meeting Yukhei's eyes. "How can you prove that you're really Yukhei?"  
  
  
"Shall I tell you our story then? Easy! You were a very lonely kid years ago and you attracts all the bullies in our subdivision. One day, I wasn't able to take how much they're hurting you so I butted in and fought them. I might be smaller but my quick reflexes helped me so much. So we became bestfriends since then!," he laid the story so easily as if he had memorized it for so long. He had a big smile on his face that Ten was afraid to wash it off.  
  
  
With one last sigh, Ten scratched his head. "I'm sorry if I'm doubting you. It's just that.. it has been years already and I'm not quite sure how to act right now especially that I'm so surprised with your sudden appearance, Yukhei."   
  
  
He decided to get off the counter and lead the other man to a chair. They both sat and an awkward silence surrounded the both of them until Yukhei spoke. "Johnny. Call me Johnny."  
  
  
The Thai's forehead knotted and his eyes narrowed. "Johnny? Why would I call you Johnny? And where have you been all these time? Why did you leave me?"  
  


The taller slightly winced as he crossed his arms on his chest. "My family flew to the States and I wasn't able to tell you because my father was in a rush, it was all of a sudden. I'm really sorry. We lived in there for years and my friends had called me Johnny ever since. So if you don't mind..," he trailed off, eyes searching for Ten's. He, again, grabbed the smaller's hand and squeezed it. "I really missed you. Have you been thinking about me too?"  
  
  
The question made Ten's heart race for no reason. He unconsciously bit his lower lip, eyes fixated on the floor. "Of course. There's not a day that I forgot about you. You made a huge impact in my life. How could I ever forget you?"  
  
  
The barista felt warm fingers cupped his chin and tilted it upwards so he and Johnny could gaze at each others' eyes. The latter was already leaning closer to him and their proximity almost suffocated him. A sound of ringing chimes broke the moment as a panting Lucas entered the shop, vision instantly falling into the pair seated on one visible corner of the shop.  
  
  
Ten quickly stood up with a wary expression on his face then ran to a confused Lucas. He wrapped his arms around the younger because he knows there's gonna be a misunderstanding between them. "Lucas. Let me explain."  
  
  
"W-who is he, hyung? What was that scene I saw? You're not.. cheating on me, are you?," Lucas' voice almost cracked, his fists balled in his sides. He couldn't take his eyes off the smirking stranger. He got a bad feeling about the man.  
  
  
The smaller stepped aside as he gestured for Johnny to come closer. "Remember that childhood friend I was talking about? Lucas, this is Yukhei. And Yukhei, this is Lucas."  
  
  
Johnny extended one hand, "Yo, bro. I'm Yukhei. But you can call me Johnny. Ten's one and only childhood friend. Who are you to him?"  
  
  
Lucas was lost in the situation. His caramel eyes can be compared to an owl's already, mouth hanging and forming an 'O'. He felt his chest tightened as he accepted the handshake. "Lucas. Ten's boyfriend." He emphasized the last word as if making Johnny back off.  
  
  
It was Ten's turn to be shocked. Lucas seriously called himself his boyfriend?! He was about to ask but he felt the tension rising up between the two other males. The student was glaring at his childhood friend as if he know the latter for so long and had a grudge on him. "Uhmㅡ maybe.. we should have coffee first? It's in the house."  
  
  
The brunette searched for the barista's hand and gripped it tightly, walking beside him so Johnny was trailing them from behind. As the two tall men sat in their respective chairs, Ten made his way to the counter to prepare three Iced Caramel Macchiato since he felt like the two had to chill down. He also included three black forest cupcakes for Johnny because he remembered that the latter loved chocolate cupcakes when they were kids. He happily went back to their table and placed the tray he was holding in it.  
  
  
"Why chocolate cupcake? Can I have the cheesecake instead? I'll pay for it," Johnny commented, eyeing the cake rack.  
  
  
Ten's eyebrows scrunched, forehead knotting again. "Cheesecake? But you don't like cheese, Yukhei. Didn't you hate it when we were kids?," he asked in a suspicious voice. He even saw Lucas smirk from his place.  
  
  
The tall ravenette cleared nervously cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry, I forgot. Let's eat?"  
  
  
The barista sat with his attention on Johnny. One couldn't forget something like that easily. Something is really off about this sudden appearance of his childhood friend. Or is he really Yukhei? He had to find out sooner.


	8. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas accidentally spats things he shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long ㅠㅠ

Ten felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as he was wiping the dusty windows of Neo Café. He paused on his work and cleared his throat awkwardly, not even wanting to face the other. "Johnny, I'm working."  
  
  
Johnny had been constantly visiting in the shop and is always tailing Ten. One look at him, you won't even expect that he's a clingy man. It made Ten uncomfortable but he can't tell his childhood bestfriend since he might hurt him, and a conflict is the last thing he needed in his life.  
  
  
The worse thing was that Lucas has been extremely busy in school. Bombed with group projects and assignments, the younger seldom find time for Ten. The barista completely understood since he'd experienced the hell life of being a college student but it can't be denied that he missed Lucas so much. And without the brunette, Ten got no excuse to protest when Johnny's being so demanding with skinship. It's like the latter took every opportunity to be with Ten.  
  
  
The taller didn't mind Ten's excuse instead, he rested his chin on the latter's shoulder. "Take a break for me. You barely spared me a glance since I arrived in here," he complained with a pout playing in his lips.  
  
  
The barista only heaved a sigh, guilty with the accusation. He can't help but feel uneasy even though Johnny introduced himself as his bestfriend. It was different. "I'm sorry. My work is just really important. Or hyung would scold me," he explained as he shot a glance to Taeyong who was secretly watching them from the counter.  
  
  
A knowing smile was plastered on the senior barista's face which somehow creeped Ten out. "It's fine, Ten. We already closed the shop. Give Johnny some time. Many years passed and you two need a lot of catching up."  
  
  
The Thai's eyes widened with what he heard. Taeyong wasn't the type of senior who would let him slack for it will affect the café's performance and here he is, letting Johnny do his thing. He looked up at the latter and he was more surprised when he saw that smirk on his lips while his bestfriend was exchanging meaningful looks with Taeyong. Ten's gut feeling telling him that something fishy is going on but he can't tell what it is.  
  
  
"He's right, Ten. I have stories lined up for you!," Johnny held him by his waist and turned him so they can be face-to-face.  
  
  
Ten's breath hitched when he realized that their faces were only inches away from each other. He stepped back for more space but he found himself being corned by the glass wall. He bit his lip, asking for gods' help til he heard the shop's chimes ring. He was all ready to thank that someone and his face brightened when he saw Lucas by the door. "Lucas!"  
  
  
The small barista wiggled his way out of Johnny's trap and quickly ran to the student's waiting arms. The younger was so just right in time, like he's one knight-in-shining armor. Ten's knight-in-shining armor. He felt soft fingers comb his black hair and he relaxed to the touch. The tension in his chest replaced by a free feeling. "I missed you," he softly mumbled, tilting his head upwards to gaze at Lucas' face.  
  
  
Instead of seeing a soft and loving expression, Ten saw the student sending death glares at Johnny who was only grinning playfully. The former turned his head to glance at Taeyong and the senior looked so dismayed as he shot same glares at Lucas. What the heck is happening?  
  
  
Ten switched his attention to the tensed taller male in front of him. He noticed Lucas balling his fists like he was ready to fight and the ravenette couldn't allow such thing. He ran his fingers on the brunette's scrunched forehead and tiptoed to plant a soft kiss on the latter's right cheek. "Calm down, Lucas. It's alright."  
  
  
Lucas exhaled deeply before looking down at Ten. With a sweet smile, he nodded at the other but his cold expression came back when he faced Johnny again. "He's mine. Back off."  
  
  
Johnny casually leaned against the wall, arms crossed on his chest as he sent Lucas a teasing grin. "You're just his boyfriend. I'm his bestfriend. I've known Ten longer compared to you. I know that he'll choose me over you."

 

Lucas gritted his teeth, arms possessively wrapping Ten in a tight hug. "His bestfriend? Really? What do you know about him, anyway? Do you know what he does after being bullied when he was a kid?," he continuously asked in a confident tone.  
  
  
Not expecting the sudden interrogation, Johnny became stiff in his position. He glanced at Taeyong with a questioning look but the latter only looked down and focused with the inventory. "O..of course.. he ran to his home crying and told auntie all about his bullies!," he answered, uncertainty evident in his voice.  
  
  
It was Lucas' turn to smirk. "Wrong. He did cry, but he never told auntie about it. He'd rather sit under that old oak tree and draw on his sketchpad with his tears soaking the paper. What cheers him up when he's sad?"  
  
  
"Ice cream, of course! Ice cream always cheer children up!" It took Johnny seconds to answer and he was still unsure about it even though he tried to sound confident.  
  
  
The smirk on the student's lips only widened. "Not Ten. Ice cream must be one of his favorite sweets but a dark chocolate would do him better. Do you want another question?"  
  
  
Johnny's face became unreadable as he realized that he was doomed. Taeyong who was trying to be unnoticed on the counter was surprised himself with what's happening.  
  
  
Ten, on the other hand, was staring at Lucas incredulously. He never told the latter about those things. Not even Taeyong, not even anyone. "H-how.."  
  
  
Snapping out of his own bubble, the student blinked and realized what he just did. Jealousy and anger took over him that he didn't notice what he was actually saying. His confidence washed out of his body as he slowly turned to see Ten who was beyond shocked and confused. "T-Ten.. Let me explain.."  
  
  
The Thai stepped back, shaking his head in disbelief. Is this why he's so comfortable with Lucas even though they just met? Is this why Lucas shows much interest when he's talking about his childhood friend? Why Lucas always ask him if he misses that kid? Why Lucas asks him what would he do if that friend comes back..?  
  
  
Because he's actually Yukhei?


	9. Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed for Lucas and Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long since it took me weeks before updating.

Ten found himself running away from the coffee shop, away from the confusion that's making his head spin. The bustle of zooming cars and the buzzing voices of the people around him didn't faze him at all, his feet just kept its pace, taking him somewhere familiar.  
  
  
The Thai panted heavily as he reached the huge old oak tree on the park where he and Lucas, or maybe he could call him Yukhei, used to hang out. With a heavy heart, he sat on the grass, hugging his knees as his chin rested on them. He didn't know why he escaped from the three males on the café, he wasn't mad.. just surprised and confused. He looked up to watch the twinkling diamonds on the dark sky, trying his best to calm himself down but there are just too many questions swarming on his mind that won't give him peace.  
  
  
He stayed like that for a moment when he hearda soft rustle near him. No fear enveloped him because the presence was too familiar, too familiar that he didn't even had to see who it was because he already knew.  
  
  
"Hyung. Can I sit beside you?" It was Lucas, of course. Who else would chase him this far? With the weeks they spent together, the younger had known him too well. Scratch that, he knew him til they were kids.  
  
  
The barista only gave a nod as a response, not even sparing a glance towards the other boy. He felt Lucas positioned himself on his right, scooting closer that their bodies are almost touching. An arm circled around the Thai's shoulder and another hand held his head gently, making him lean it on Lucas' shoulder. His being easily recognized the taller's warmth that he quickly relaxed into it even as he nervously fiddled with his fingers. "Why are you here?"  
  
  
Lucas ran his fingers through the barista's soft black hair to ease his worry. "Because you are here, hyung. I know that maybe you needed some time to think first but I couldn't wait for another day so I can explain to you. I can't risk it."  
  
  
Ten almost gasped. It shouldn't be a surprise to him that the other knew that small fact about him but he still found himself gaping. "It's really you, huh? My childhood bestfriend Yukhei?," he asked, bitterness laced in his voice.  
  
  
The student hummed in response, fingers gently forming circles on Ten's back. "It's really me, hyung. The Wong Yukhei you met when you were just eight years old. The one who protected you from whoever tried to touch you. Yes.. that's me," he answered sincerely, eyes not leaving ravenette's face.  
  
  
But Ten couldn't help himself to meet the brunette's gaze, not when he's near to breaking down. This was totally different when it was Johnny who told him that he was his lost friend. No hesitations, no doubts, all of him believed Lucas instantly. His heart knew Lucas all these time  that's why he immediately got comfortable with the latter's company. Ten's lips were tugged into a faint smile. "Where have you been, Yukhei? Why didn't you tell me the moment you knew that I am Chittaphon?"  
  
  
The brunette switched his attention to the shining stars above, heaving a deep sigh before speaking. "It was here when I discovered that you are my Chittaphon. When you mentioned that you were Thai, I had my suspicions already. I didn't know about the Ten part in your name so I didn't find out the day we met again. It was only when we are here, having our first friendly date, when you told me about your long lost bestfriend, that my suspicions risen. The possibility was almost a hundred percent. As you keep on talking about him, my mind wandered to the past, wallowing on the same memory you are sharing to me. And I was right, you are my Chittaphon."  
  
  
His Chittaphon, Ten thought, heart skipping a beat at the possessive way Lucas said it. He must be  crazy. But it isn't what he had to prioritize right now. Memories of him knocking on the brunette's door and their maid telling him that Lucas already flew to another country flashed on the barista's mind. What he had gone through wasn't a joke. "You didn't answer my first question. Where have you been? Why.. why did you leave me?"  
  


Upon hearing the betrayal, longing and pain on Ten's voice, Lucas quickly reached for the former's hand and squeezed it tightly so he can't pull it away. He heaved a deep sigh and spoke. "I.. I never wanted to leave you, hyung. You are too important for me, please believe that. It's just.. my dad didn't like you. He always scolded me because of the bruises and wounds I get whenever I fight those jerks who likes to hurt you. Dad thought that you make me go into brawls, he never understood my explanation!"  
  
  
Ten can remember Yukhei's dad because he once saw him when they played on the latter's house. He was big and scary so he only greeted the man and hid behind his friend's back. There were times that Ten is with his mom walking around their town and he would pass by Mr. Wong, he'll notice the man simply sending him glares at that scared him more that he never went back to Yukhei's place. Now he understood what those glares are for. "So he took you to a far country so you can stay away from me?"  
  
  
The student nodded gloomily, "The odds were with him. He got a great job opportunity in HongKong and he immediately grabbed it and took me with him even though mom was left in Thailand. He only gets really mad at me when I tell him how much I disapprove about the idea but I can do nothing, he's my father. He didn't even give me a chance to bid goodbye to you. I spent my years in there and never came back. It's my mother who visited us often.. but believe me, hyung. There's not a single day that I didn't think about you."  
  
  
"Why only tell me now when you already found out weeks ago? Johnny even pretended to be you but you didn't say a thing! How long are you planning to keep this from me?!" Ten didn't intended to raise his voice but it came out like that due to his frustrations. He listened carefully to every word coming out from the other's lips and he can here how sincere Lucas is with his story. He's always been an honest boy so Ten couldn't understand why he did this.  
  
  
The brunette looked down, a bit ashamed for the mistake he did. He let go off the barista's hand and curled up in his knees. "Because whenever I ask you of your possible reaction if I come back, you were so unsure. I expected that, of course. I left you, I was gone for years and didn't even try to reach out. I don't know how. I.. I don't know how to face you. I don't know how am I suppose to act around you. I don't know if you're still willing to have me back in your life."  
  
  
Ten felt his heart clench inside his chest with what he just heard. He couldn't deny that the pain of Yukhei leaving him even though they were just mere kids back then had already washed away by time. It has always been there. Even now that he learned Lucas' explanation.  
  
  
"About Johnny, I was surprised why he pretended to be me. I had no idea, really. I saw how uncomfortable you are with him. His presence always made you feel uneasy and I thought.. your childhood bestfriend in the past is not welcome to be part of your present. So I kept the secret to myself. Thought that maybe knowing who I really am is unnecessary because it might just ruin what we have now. I d-don't wanna lose you. N-not again, hyung," the younger added, voice cracking at the end as his eyes began to turn glassy. He's trying his best to control his emotions but they got over him and now he could feel hot liquid start to drip from his eyes. "F..forgive m-me."  
  
  
The Thai was shocked when he heard the other male choke a sob beside him. His eyes widened and he quickly wrapped Yukhei into a hug and gently patted his back. "Hush, Lucas. Please.. please don't cry. I'm not mad.. more like disappointed, but not mad." Ten should be angry for knowing that the younger really intended to hide the truth for him but he's so weak for the latter's tears. He never saw Yukhei cry because he always kept a tough image since they were kids.  
  


But the brunette couldn't stop his tears from falling. He is scared, scared that after the revelation, Ten would avoid him, Ten would feel awkward around him and push him away. He already suffered the older's absence for so long and he will do anything not to lose Ten again. "D-don't l..leave me, hyung. Please."  
  
  
Ten squeezed Yukhei tight, letting him know that he's just there. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. If you're thinking about the way I act around Johnny, it's because.. maybe my heart knew it wasn't you. I had doubts and his every actions gives me uncertainty about his real self. You were always welcome in my life, Yukhei. I've waited for you all these time," he smiled softly as he leaned away a bit to cup the other's face with both hands. Ten made the other male meet his gaze before planting a soft kiss on the latter's lips. "I love you."  
  
  
Instead of hushing, Lucas broke into more tears as he snuggled Ten and locked him inside his arms. "Hyuuung~," he said in a whiny tone as his voice cracks in the end. "I expected that you'll drive me away! You scared me. I hate you, hyung!," he cried, burying his face on the crook of the ravenette's neck.  
  
  
The barista only laughed softly at the other's antics, running his fingers onto the brunette's hair as he knew that it calmed Lucas down. "So.. you hate me now, huh?," he teased after a moment, pulling away so he could wipe the tears from the younger's face.  
  
  
Lucas pouted cutely then leaned closer to rest his forehead against Ten's. He stared directly at the latter's caramel eyes and let himself drown to the deepness of those orbs. "You know that I love you, hyung. So much more than you could ever imagine," he confessed with all the love and sincerity he could muster.  
  
  
The brunette held Ten's hands before speaking again. "Can you be mine, hyung? No more secrets to hide, this time. Please? Be my boyfriend."  
  
  
The ravenette felt his cheeks burn as his lips were tugged into a wide grin. "You already claimed yourself as my boyfriend, anyway." Seeing how Lucas' forehead creased, Ten let out a soft chuckle. "I'm yours, Yukhei. I have always been yours."  
  
  
Lucas jumped in his position as he screamed in so much joy. He was even punching in the air to somehow release the happiness he felt at the moment. Ten stood up to join the taller's small celebration, watching him with a bright smile plastered on his face. The barista squealed when the younger suddenly lifted him up and turned around in circles. The park was filled with giggles and laughters before Lucas silenced Ten with a chaste kiss.  
  
  
"I really really love you, hyung!"  
  
  
"I love you so so much, Yukhei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it jsy ㅠㅠ


End file.
